


The Love I Found in You

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: State of Denial: S3 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x07, Christmas, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Maggie comes home for Thanksgiving, SANVERS ARE ENDGAME, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A S3 fix-it fic, where Alex and Maggie are still together, only parted by distance due to Maggie taking a job out of town. In this fic (set loosely around 307) Maggie comes home to celebrate Thanksgiving with her fiancee and her family.Or - Sanvers Thanksgiving fluff. Basically.





	The Love I Found in You

It was Thanksgiving Eve and there she was, a grown ass woman, running down the airport terminal just so that she could jump, literally, into Alex’s arms.

Home. She was back home.

‘God, I’ve missed you.’

The holiday offered a rare long weekend and, once her shift was finished, she was on the first flight back to National City, and back to her fiancée. It’d been a month since they’d last seen in each other in real life, rather than through a screen, and a month, a _painfully_ long month, since they’d last kissed. They began to make up for lost time right there and then in the airport, officially being _that_ couple and they didn’t care in the slightest. They were too lost in each other to even notice the many, many people that cluttered the airport on one of the year’s busiest travel days.

‘How was your flight?’ Alex asked, breathless.

‘I slept through most of it,’ Maggie answered, dragging her thumb down her fiancée’s lips. ‘I wanted to save all my energy for you.’

‘Wellllll then,’ Alex grinned as she did a sharp one eighty, not even breaking a sweat as Maggie still clung onto her like a little koala. ‘I better get you home.’

/ / /

It wasn’t that she hated dresses; she liked them actually, and was pretty damn ecstatic with the one she’d picked out for her wedding day. It was just that she rarely wore them – she could count the number of times she wore dresses a year on her hands and have fingers to spare. She was simply more of a jeans type of girl, and always had been.

Since it was Thanksgiving, however, she thought she’d make an exception. Back in DC, she’d spotted a pretty floral number in a shop window and, after trying it on, deemed it perfect for their Thanksgiving get together. It was, perhaps, a little inappropriate – not revealing, per se, but it would expose a fair bit of skin to the biting chill that was beginning to settle in National City.

She slipped into it as Alex was busy doing her make-up in the bathroom. ‘You nearly done in there, babe?’

‘Just a sec.’

Oh, and the real reason she wanted to wear a dress to dinner at Kara’s? it was because every time she wore one, no matter which one, it always had the same effect on her girl.

Her girl short-circuited every time. ‘Oh…wow.’

_Their wedding day was gonna be fun._

Maggie did a little twirl. ‘You like?’

‘I…yes.’ Alex hotfooted it over to take hold of Maggie’s hips. ‘You’re _gorgeous_ and I’m _painfully_ underdressed.’

Maggie smiled. ‘You look fine.’

‘I’m wearing a sweater and jeans.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ Maggie silenced her with a kiss. ‘It’s my first Danvers’ Thanksgiving, I thought I ought to make some kind of effort.’ Last year an invite had been offered but she had already, out of habit, volunteered to work the holidays. The day used to always just pass her by, for she had nothing much to be thankful for before Alex. ‘Is this _too much_ effort?’

Alex shook her head. ‘Absolutely not,’ she said firmly. ‘I just…wasn’t expecting this.’ Her fingers danced up Maggie’s side. ‘I can’t believe I’m marrying you?’

‘Believe it,’ Maggie smiled. ‘And, also, I’m probably going to freeze to death in this, so be prepared to surrender that sweater at some point this evening.’

/ / /

It was nice to be reunited again.

It had felt like she’d never left.

‘Alex, control your fiancée. She’s throwing things at me.’

‘I don’t know what’s happening,’ Alex called over from the dining table she was setting. ‘But it was probably deserved, so quit whining.’

Winn pouted.

‘Thanks babe,’ Maggie smirked before launching another cushion in his direction. ‘The first one was for talking through the film. _That one_ was for tattling.’

‘Hey, c’mon! I like to quote movies!’

‘Yeah? Then do it when others aren’t trying to watch the damn film,’ Maggie laughed, her grin only intensifying as she exchanged a look with James.

‘We missed you, Sawyer,’ James said.

‘I did, now I don’t,’ Winn huffed.

Out of cushions, Maggie threw popcorn instead.

Kara swooped in, and took the bowl from her hands. ‘Nuh-huh. One, I’m not picking all that up and, two, where did you even get that? Turkey’s almost ready, you’re gonna spoil your appetite.’

/ / /

Kara was the first to give thanks, thanking everyone around the table for their love and support this past year – she hadn’t elaborated what that was specifically in regards to, but everyone knew it was over the heartbreak caused by a certain Daxamite who had, just days ago, returned and with a wife that only rubbed salt into old wounds.

James kept it simple, and was thankful for friends and his health.

Winn expressed similar gratitude.

Then it was Maggie’s turn and, nervously, she stood to give thanks for the first time in two decades. ‘I’m, uh…thankful for a great job…great friends and, above all else,’ she turned to smile at Alex, ‘this absolutely _incredible_ woman beside me, who I cannot wait to marry. I love you, babe. Thank you for loving me.’

A small _aww_ radiated around the table, as Alex stood. ‘Same, really but I’d also like to add my beautiful fiancée’s dress to my list of thanks,’ she said with a small laugh. ‘In all seriousness, Mom and Kara, I’ll always be thankful for you. Winn and James, you’re brothers to me. J’onn…you’re the best Spacedad a girl could ask for…and Maggie…you, you changed my life. And I’ll _always_ be grateful.’ She leaned over to press a kiss to Maggie’s head. ‘But, seriously, that dress? A+.’

/ / /

 _Elf_ was on the TV.

Maggie was in Alex’s lap, her eyes closed as she rested her head against her fiancée’s shoulder. She didn’t feel sleepy, just completely and utterly content.

‘For the record, candy, syrup and spaghetti _is_ delicious,’ Kara noted.

‘For _you_ ,’ Alex countered.

‘Sorry Kara,’ Maggie mumbled. ‘If even Alex doesn’t like that sort of junk food, then it’s definitely too far.’

‘Thank you…I think?’

Maggie nuzzled Alex’s neck. ‘You’re welcome, babe.’

/ / /

They got home a little after midnight.

Alex took her hand, led her up the steps and to the foot of their bed, her hungry eyes devouring her. ‘You look so goddamn beautiful, do you know that?’

‘You tell me often,’ Maggie replied and, even though Alex did, it still never failed to make colour seep into her cheeks. ‘Would you like to do the honours?’ She said, gesturing vaguely towards her zipper.

Surprisingly, Alex shook her head. ‘Not right this second, I just…I just want you to know that I…I really love you.’

‘I know, babe. And I love you too.’

‘No, it’s…this past while, you being away, it’s been hard. And whilst I’m so proud of you, out there working for the President and making such a difference in this world, I…I’ve come to truly appreciate how much you mean to me, which is saying something because you already meant so much to me.’ Alex paused for a second, before continuing. ‘The little things you do for me…like DVRing my shows or buying _Red Vines_ , even though you hate them, or even just giving me a shoulder rub after a long day…that sort of stuff I…I really appreciate it, you know?’

Maggie nodded. ‘I know you do, that’s why I do it.’

‘I know, I know…I’m probably sounding stupid, aren’t I?’

‘Not at all,’ Maggie reassured, inching forward and standing on her tippy-toes (she’d been quick to discard her heels at the door) so she could kiss the tip of Alex’s nose. ‘Now…how about your sweet, and oh so gorgeous, self, help me out of this dress, yeah?’

/ / /

It was a nice dress but it looked better on the floor.

Maggie woke up the following morning the same way she always did when she was with Alex – as the tiny big spoon, who held tightly onto her love, her world. ‘Morning sweetness,’ she said softly, prompting Alex to hum sleepily in contentment. ‘Want to dare the Black Friday sales?’

Alex’s response was as expected as it was funny. ‘No thanks, I value my life.’

‘Okay...wanna put the Christmas decorations up?’

That made Alex stir, twisting around and smiling. ‘Yes.’

/ / /

Maggie wrestled with a six foot artificial tree, Alex hung fairylights around doorways and gingerbread men baked in the oven. All whilst Christmas music played in the background.

The box of decorations was never-ending, and the result of a four hour shopping trip that they had embarked on last year. Before then, neither of them had owned much in the way of decorations – Alex spent the holidays at either her sister’s or at her mom’s, so never had much need for anything other than a little LED tree, whereas Maggie well…she worked through the holidays, and celebrated at the alien bar.

Being in love was such a change, and making memories together was so exciting.

This would only be their second Christmas together, and they already had their own little tradition. ‘I need your help, babe.’

Alex tossed the tangled mess of lights onto the couch as she crossed the room to pick Maggie up, so she could place the star on the top of the tree. Gently, she put her back down on solid ground. ‘Tree looks great.’

‘As do the lights.’

‘You seen the lights in the bathroom?’

Maggie frowned. ‘The bathroom…? Is that safe?’

‘I’ll show you,’ Alex grinned, grabbing Maggie’s hand and leading her over. There was no lights in there but, what there was, was mistletoe in the doorway – open planned apartments were not designed for the hanging of mistletoe. ‘Look up.’

‘I see it,’ Maggie bit down on her bottom lip.

‘So what are you going to do about it?’

Maggie pushed Alex against the frame of the door, her eyes on Alex’s lips. ‘This.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? x


End file.
